When The Doctor Was a Doctor
by ThatOneWhovian
Summary: This follows the hospital story of Dr John Smith, his wife Rose, the sassy receptionist, Donna, and the one patient who's always there, Martha. Could be considered either Ten or TenToo. Eleven MAY work way into the story. Story could possibly work way up to T.
1. Martha Jones: Man Killer

_When the Doctor Was a Doctor_

_Chapter One: Martha Jones: Man Killer_

_A Doctor Who Fanfiction by __ThatOneWhovian_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Anything you may recognized does not belong to me. I mean, if I owned anyone in this story I don't think I'd be here.

**He** wasn't your average doctor.

Normal didn't cut it.

Normality? PFFT. That was an unknown subject to him.

All though, domesticity wasn't too bad. He rather enjoyed it.

Especially since he was enjoying it with his beloved. Her name was Rose.

She was delicate, and gentle. She was really sweet smelling too. And, in all honesty, really did smell of roses. She had gorgeous brown eyes that sometimes showed a hint of gold in them, and beautiful, medium sized blonde hair with brown roots. She had a gorgeous pearly white smile, a heart-fluttering laugh, and an amazing gentleness to all of her. I guess you could say that she was the bee's knees.

He sighed in content. He could always get lost in his thoughts of Rose. She was always breath-taking, and so warm and fuzzy that his heart just spilled over in love for that woman. And the greatest thing? She was a nurse at the hospital he worked in. And the other greatest thing about all of this? She was his wife.

Basically, he was yanked from his thoughts of Rose when he heard a nearby intercom bellow.

"Dr. John Smith, please report to nurse's station on level 2-A." he heard the intercom say.

"Oi! I just came from there. Lord, help those women." He grumbled, stopping in his tracks and heading back towards his destination.

Dr. John Smith wasn't your normal doctor. He was far from normal. Almost as far as the galaxy reached. Actually even farther.

He was a tall, lean man with the perfect amount of athleticism for his frame. He has a beautiful mess of brown hair that was always styled perfectly and precise. His eyes were a dark, chocolate brown that held all kinds of emotions in certain times of his life. They were drop-dead gorgeous. One signature thing about this man was his smile, it could light up a whole room. His grin was just as gorgeous, and complemented him well.

His sense of style wasn't like a normal doctor's either. He wore a white dress shirt, along with a long black tie which matched his trousers. They were also long and black, but barely hid his shoes which were always a pair of trainers. He always had different ones for each outfit he wore. Today it was his black and white pair. Along with this dashing outfit was a long and flowy white doctor's coat, and he always carried along his black-rimmed glasses, or what were known as his 'brainy specs'. He was the true definition of 'geek chic'.

He continued his short journey down to the nurse's station and arrived just as Donna walked in with a weary looking patient. As he passed the red-head he nodded his hello to her, which she returned back with a clear smile.

He looked to the patient who seemed to be very much in pain. It seemed at least. He sworn he had seen that woman before. Come to think of it he had. Oh, Martha Jones, she never failed to find something wrong with her each day.

He walked up to the nurse's station, shaking his head in pity. He knew he was bloody handsome, and had a trail of women fancying him, but he never thought that one such as Martha would succumb to this sort of thing.

He arrived at the counter of the station, setting his clipboard down on his left, then propping his head on his hands while his elbows bore the counter. He hummed contently, waiting for the nurse that called him to address him.

When he saw the blond woman turn and meet his gaze he smiled. His beloved Rose.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. Do what do I owe the honour of having been called down to this lovely station?" He asked dreamily.

"Well, Doctor," she began "For one, you forgot something." She said handing him a silver, pen-like object with a light blue tip. "And another," she said, taking a clipboard Donna had left into her hands and handing it to him for a look over, "You have another patient. By the name of Martha Jones."

"Martha Jones, the man killer? Oh, joyous. Sounds lovely. What's the complaint this time?"

"Shut up." She said, laughing a quirky laugh then answering his question "She's complaining of chest pains."

"Around what area?"

"Well it's all right there, written in blue ink."

"But why would I read ink, when I could hear you speak, my dear?"

She laughed off his compliment, and continued. "Just read it, it's not like I'm the woman in question."

"You're very correct, love. You actually have my heart. And my last name. And my ring bestowed upon your finger." He replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Just go do your job." She said, lightly pushing him off the desk, and giggling. She also handed him his clipboard. "There you are, Doctor. Have fun with Martha." She said, leaning across the desk and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Meet you around noon for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Fish and chips again?" He said, slowly walking away facing backwards.

"Oh yeah, sounds brilliant. See you later, Doctor. And good luck." Before she turned, she winked, then returned to her work.

"Why, thank you, Rose!" And he turned, walking away correctly.

~

Reception. It was a bustling area with many people roaming. Sometimes it was nurses in scrubs, and a lot of the time it was patients.

He had come through here on his way onto the nurse's station, and saw the lovely Donna Noble.

Donna Noble was the cover person for sass. She was a fiery red-head, with a quaint loveliness in her. She could be quite darling, unless you either annoyed her or angered her. She was a brilliant receptionist and could handle many people at a time, always trying her hardest and minding everyone who came through her doors.

The Doctor had noticed her sitting down the patient that was written in his forms he was currently carrying, but he had forgotten where she put her. So he strolled up to the reception desk.

He knocked on the side lightly, getting Donna's attention.

"Oh, 'ello Dr. Smith. And just what can I do for you?" Donna asked, sounding genuine.

"Well, Donna Noble, if you could kindly point me towards a one, Martha Jones, we could have this problem solved fairly quickly." He replied, grinning at her with that devilishly dashing smile.

"Well, Doctor, I think she's over there."

She pointed towards the window where an African-American woman with black hair sat, gently holding her chest. Ah, Martha Jones.

"It's that man killer, Martha Jones, innit?" Donna asked, looking over the Doctor's side.

"Yeah. She fancies me, for some odd reason." He said smugly.

"Oi, don't be smug."

"Well, I can't help that most of the nurses, and patients that frequent this facility fancy me." 

"Well still, smugness is rude."

"Well, I am rude. Rude and not ginger." He grumbled under his breath.

"Go get your patient." Donna advised. "You too, have to do your job, just like the rest of us."

"Alright, alright, fine. Thanks for the lovely chat, Donna. It's always a pleasure."

"And same to you, Doctor." She replied, and waved him off.

~

"Ah, excuse me, miss. Martha Jones, by any chance?" He said, carefully, walking up to the woman.

"Ah, yes. Hello Dr. Smith. Wonderful to see you again." Martha, greeted him, quite strong actually, but then she gripped her chest once more.

"So, Ms. Jones, what seems to be the problem? (This time)" he asked, going into 'Doctor' mode.

"It's my chest, you see." She said, patting her chest. "Feels like someone's just...'dunno...Dropping a house on my chest."

"Well, that sounds awfully painful, I'm sorry you feel that way, Ms. Jones. If you'll follow me into my office we'll get you all checked out, and see if we can get you feeling better." He said, flipping out his brainy specs and propping them on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, alright, Doctor." Martha replied, standing up and grabbing her coat, and purse. 

They then started walking back towards the Doctor's office. On the way they both passed the nurse area that Rose is stationed at.

When they passed, the Doctor smiled, kissed his index and middle finger, and blew it her way to which she threw her hand up and clasped it together. She giggled lightly, then looked to Martha trailing behind him. She swore that she saw a slow, and menacing smile creep onto her face.

Rose knew Martha's game though.

Oh, yes, she knew.

But Rose was going to be the winner.

**Author's Note:** Yes. This is happening. This is just a story that randomly popped into my head. I hope you enjoying it very much. I'll try to post as much as I can. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Fezzes Can Be Cheeky Too

_When the Doctor Was a Doctor_

_Chapter Two: Fezzes Can Be Cheeky Too_

_A Doctor Who Fanfiction by: __ThatOneWhovian_

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, and faved. Glad you enjoyed the beginning of my little story. I'll try to make this one a little longer. Also, it's been a while since I last updated, I will get a schedule for such a thing up and running soon, so until then, bear with me. Now, same drill as last time, I own nothing, nada, zilch. Please enjoy! 

**M**artha stepped into the designated office in which the Doctor was assigned. She sat down onto the examination table, and waited for the Doctor to finish up his chat with a fellow doctor they met coming down the hall.

He stepped in, looking through the papers that he had read over many different times, still bearing the same information as last time. He looked at the complaint, then back up to the patient who seemed to be in pain.

"So..where are these chest pains occurring, Ms. Jones?" the Doctor asked, taking a seat in on a wheeled stool.

"It's like, I dunno, around my upper chest. It really hurts, Doctor." She replied, rubbing the area she said that was pained the most.

"Hmm. Is it like in, say, your collar-bone?" the Doctor said, standing and stepping toward the examination table.

"Well, no. It's a bit lower than that." She said, rubbing a bit lower. She was rubbing above the beginning of her ribcage, moving down lower and lower.

"At the beginning of your ribcage, eh? Maybe a few possible broken ribs." He said, watching her go lower.

"No, it's still a bit lower than that..." Her hand continued to move down, toward the swell of her chest.

"Now, Ms. Jones, you said 'Upper chest' you're moving more towards the mid-section." He said, blatantly, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"But, Doctor, it's like its moving down, towards my stomach almost."

"Moving down you say? More towards your stomach, eh?" He said, stepping closer. He then placed his palm against her stomach, applying medium pressure.

Martha's eyes widen at the sudden contact. Being surprised she could barely speak audible words, and just shook her head left to right indicating a 'No'.

The Doctor's hands began to move up along her torso, and stopped about mid-way.

"Here?" He asked, looking at her with innocent eyes and applying the same amount of pressure he did to her stomach.

She once again shook her head 'No' still unable to make words.

He then moved his hand upwards, once more, stopping just before he got to the swell of her right breast. He applied the same amount of pressure once more and looked to Martha for indication.

She shook her head 'No' starting to know his game.

His hand then moved right under her breast. Within an inch his hand could be touching the once place Martha had wanted him to touch for so long.

With a nod of up and down, she told him 'Yes'. And then smirked to herself.

He then withdrew his hand, grabbed his pen and began to write something down on his clipboard.

"Well, Ms. Jones, it seems that the pain is originating from the undercarriage of your right breast. We'll have you tested, and examined, and maybe even call for a mammogram." He said, jotting down his quick notes.

"And will you be administrating these tests, Doctor?" Martha asked, hopefully.

"Oh, no, Nurse Joan Redfern will be taking care of you Ms. Jones. Now, if you can just make your way back to reception, I'll see if they have an available area for you Ms. Jones."

He walked over to the door, waiting for Martha to collect her things. When she did and began walking to the door frowning slightly. The Doctor, being a gentlemen as such, opened the door for the lady, and showed her back to reception. 

On the way they passed Rose's nurses' station.

Rose noticed the downward frown of Martha's mouth, then looked to the Doctor, who was smirking and catching Rose's gaze. He then stopped in his tracks, told Martha to go on without him, and went up to Rose.

"So, Martha Jones, the man killer get shut down?" Rose asked, propping up on her hands, pushing herself up as her husband made it up to the counter. When he stepped closer they were eye to eye.  
>"Oh yes. For now, at least. Now, Mrs. Smith, I have the feeling of remembering that you said something about a lunch of Fish and Chips?" He said, placing his hands onto hers.<p>

"I remember such a promise, Mr. Smith. Come on, let's go." Rose said, suddenly ducking under the counter, grabbing her things.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." The Doctor said, chuckling lightly. He pulled off his white coat and placed it onto a nearby coat rack. The coat rack held another coat about the same length as the white one. It was brown/beige, and long and flowy. It was his beloved trench coat, which he wore wherever he venture off to.

He placed on his coat, then took Rose's hand as soon as it became available, and cleared it with Donna that they were off to lunch.

On their way out Rose caught the glare of Martha Jones. She met her gaze, then smirked with a scoff afterwards as she turned her head back to the Doctor. Martha crossed her arms over her chest, and mumbled some incoherent, not so nice words.

~

On the way to lunch Rose got caught up in window shopping.

She stepped into the store fairly quickly, and told him to go on and wait for her.

He did as he was told, like a good husband, and went and bought a large thing of Fish and Chips so they could share.

It felt like hours on end until Rose finally returned. But something was different. She had a new accessory atop her head, which seemed sort of off-putting. The Doctor stared bewildered at it, then looked to her face which was grinning sort of seductively.

"What in the world is that on your head?" the Doctor asked with a shrill pitch of surprise in his voice.

"What, this?" Rose asked, smiling cheekily and pointing to the red hat a top her head.

"Yes, that. What the HELL is that abomination?!" he continued, in his somewhat squeaky voice.

"It's called a fez, Doctor." She replied, still grinning. She then took the black tassel around her index finger and began twirling it.

"Don't you like it..?" she said, with a downward turn of her lips.

"Like it...?" He said, staring at her pout, which he always somehow found very enticing.

….

"I love it."

**Another Author's Note: **Yes. Martha has been defeated! But will she return? Ooh. Also, Rose's new hat, doesn't it seem sort of off-putting? Just a little? Any who, please review, and all that. Remember constructive criticisms are welcome! Also, I remembered that Martha was a Med-student, but in this she's not going to be. That's a little confusing, I know, so this is me, clearing that up. Anyways, Chapter 3 will be up soon, with hope. Also, this may be the chapter where it goes up to T, so tell me if you think it should or not. AND, I just love the Doctor and Rose's relationship in this. IT'S SO FLUFFY! Now, ta!


End file.
